


Disappointed

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Nico [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: After Hockenheim Nico needs someone to show him some perspective.





	

_Your pov_

“Nico?” I quietly say as I walk into the room. He’s sitting on the couch and is staring at something in the distance. He just got back from the race in Hockenheim and he’s been awfully quiet. I know he’s disappointed; it was a German race and he started at pole position. For him to then end up with a fourth place is more than just disappointing. But he has a summer break now and bottling it all up won’t do him any good so I’ve decided that he’s been sulking long enough now. He doesn’t respond so I approach him and wrap my arms around him from behind the couch. I squeeze him to me and place a kiss on cheek before letting go and walking around the couch so I can sit next to him.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” I carefully ask. He sighs and shakes his head.  
“I’m just disappointed; the weekend started out so well and then for it to end like it did.” He trails off and grabs my hand.  
“I know, but the season’s not over yet.” I try to cheer him up.  
“I know, but now that Lewis is leading I don’t really have much fate in it anymore.” He drops his head and I furrow my eyebrows; this isn’t like him.  
“Hey, don’t say that.” I drop his hand and place my hands on his cheeks to make him look at me. “The man I fell in love with would never say that. I believe in you and you should believe in yourself, if you start to think like this you might as well drop out now.” I say as I stare into his eyes; his beautiful eyes.  
He looks at me for a while before he places a hand on the back of my neck and pulls me into a kiss.  
“What would I do without you.” He mutters as he pulls back slightly.  
“Loose championships.” I joke, which earns me a genuin laugh.


End file.
